Powers
are mysterious, supernatural abilities that allow their wielder to perform various techniques. They generally are unique to individuals. Description Powers are mysterious abilities invoked through unknown means. The source of an individual's power is stated to be drawn from one's will, beliefs, and experience. The power resides within the body itself even though the catalyst to awaken one's power is unknown , the former being supported by the Holy Knights' beliefs that their bodies are imbued with "magic that transcends human knowledge." Magical powers can also be gained and utilized from other sources of power by research and experimentation. There are times when powers are inherited. A power weakens and grows unstable if the user loses control of their emotions, though this may be remedied through training. Magical abilities can be sensed through the exertion of the individuals' auras and those who felt it have different reactions towards such power. They can be measured by Balor's Magical Eye by Power, Strength, and Spirit in numerical values that determine one's overall Power Level. While powers grant users various advantages and benefits when engaged in combat, there are drawbacks for using them: For example, Full Counter's inability to reflect indirect or normal attacks; Ruin's ability requires a unique staff's bell to make it work; and Invasion's requirement of a long-range distance. These abilities can be categorized into offensive, defensive and support skills in battle. The Holy Knights from different kingdoms across Britannia use their magical abilities to protect the people from various threats in their lands. List of Powers Unnamed Powers *'Elizabeth's Power': A mysterious ability that allows her to persuade others to retreat from battle by speaking into their hearts and souls. *'Friesia's Power': A power that manipulates insects and uses their highly destructive and corrosive poison for offensive purposes. Can be utilized for espionage and reconnaissance. *'Jericho's Godspeed Power': During her time as a Reactor-class Holy Knight, Jericho possessed a slashing technique referred to as Godspeed. It was lost with the removal of her demon blood. After her brother's death, she awakens Ice Fang. *'Jillian's Power': Jillian possesses the power to constrict her enemies with a wire-like trap ability, rendering them immobile for the time being. *'Marmas' Power': A power that allows the user to increase gravity on their opponents at specific increments with maracas-like maces. *'Ruin's Power': A power that hypnotizes and delude foes into believing that their comrades and allies are the users, which results in them battling each other. The bell on the user's staff is the source of that power. *'Twigo's Power': A power that allows Twigo to release powerful blasts by slashing. *'Weinheidt's Power': Weinheidt possesses the power to create a realistic illusion himself to deceive enemies, as well as the ability to charge his arrows to shoot with more power to deal maximum damage. Named Techniques *'Hunter Wisp'「 , Hantā Uisupu; literally meaning "Hunt Sphere"」A power that summons three small light orbs and fires them at the target. These orbs relentlessly hunt the target down and explode on impact. *'Aura Burst'「オーラ・バースト, Ōra Bāsuto」: A power that allows the user to perform powerful energy wave slashes with dual swords at the target. *'Bullet Squall'「 , Baretto Sukōru」: A power that launches a torrential rain of bullets to deal area-of-effect damage. *'Death Breath'「 , Desu Buresu」: A power that summons carnivorous ghosts which devours their enemies. *'Flick Stone'「フリックストーン, Furikku Sutōn」: A power that sends forth a massive avalanche of rocks towards targets. *'Goen no Jujin'「 の , Gōen no Jujin; literally meaning "Inferno Incantation"」: A power that produces and fires flames from the user's hands. Similar to Blaze. *'Dontsu no Kiri'「 の , Dontsū no Kiri; literally meaning "Mist of Dull Agony"」: A power capable of killing foes by enveloping them with a white mist. Similar to Death. *'Plant Whip'「 , Puranto Uippu」: A power that summons a large plant which whips enemies with its numerous vines. *'Wind Shooter'「ウインドシューター, Uindo Shūtā」: A power that sends a succession of sharp winds towards a target. Graces * |Senkō}}: A Grace that grants immense speed to his wielder, with such speed it seemed like he teleported. Possessed by Ludociel. * |Taikai}}: A Grace that allows its wielder to creates a literal ocean to trap his opponents and to liquefy his body. Possessed by Tarmiel. * |Taiyō}}: A Grace that enhances the wielder's strength dramatically until the rise of the sun to the point where they can become nigh-invincible but will weaken as the sun sets. It was blessed upon Mael. After his identity changed to that of Estarossa, it was passed to Escanor through unknown means. * |Tatsumaki}}: A Grace that allows its wielder to manipulate wind. Possessed by Sariel. Miscellaneous *'Immortality': Grants the user immortality, bestowing upon them unrivaled regenerative abilities. Formerly possessed by Ban. *'Levitation': An ability that grants objects and users to fly at will. Possessed by fairies and most wizards. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. *'Heart Reading': A common ability among fairies that allows them to read people's thoughts. *'Rapid Movement': A common ability that allows users to move in great speed the a blink of an eye as if by teleporting. *'Magic Detection': A common ability that allows users to perceive any source of magic whether in objects or people. Gallery Named Powers= Meliodas_repelling_Twigo's_attack_back_at_him.png|Full Counter Ban using Snatch in attemp to take Guila's rapier.png|Snatch Guila running, dodging and blocking King's spear attacks.gif|Disaster (Spirit Spear manipulation) King_using_Status_Promotion.png|Disaster (Life manipulation) Diane raising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.png|Creation Gowther's Invasion.png|Invasion Escanor growing in power with Sunshine.png|Sunshine Golgius appearing next to Dana and Elizabeth.gif|Transparency Gilthunder_preparing_to_throw_a_spear.png|Thunderbolt Griamor_using_Wall_against_Matrona.png|Wall Helbram_using_Link.png|Link Hauser_coating_his_arm_with_wind.png|Tempest Cain_using_his_power_Blaze.png|Blaze Guila attacking with Shot Bomb.png|Explosion Elaine blowing Ban away2.png|Miracle Wind Helbram_using_Hail_Bullet_with_Link.png|Ice Fang Break_anime.png|Break Slader using Overpower.png|Overpower Hendrickson_attacking_Dreyfus_with_Acid_Down.png|Acid Call of Inferno anime.png|Death Red Demon breathing fire.png|Purgatory Fire Hollow Sound.png|Hollow Sound Izraf using Impurity.png|Impurity Hendrickson_using_Purge.png|Purge Thunder Ray.png|Thunder Ray Fraudrin influenced by Love Drive.png|Love Drive Fraudrin receiving Vain infused arrows.png|Vain Galan after using Critical Over.png|Critical Over Hell Gate.png|Hell Gate Derrierie fighting.png|Combo Star Nerobasta using Ark on Derrierie.png|Ark Curse.png|Curse Full Size 1.png|Full Size Trick Star.png|Trick Star The Ruler.png|The Ruler Zeldris's God power protects him from Ludociel attack.png|God Zeldris using Ominous Nebula.png|Ominous Nebula |-| Unnamed Powers= Diane_and_Meliodas_fighting_under_illusion_1.gif|Ruin's Power Friesia_creating_Storm_Rondo.png|Friesia's Power Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Marmas' Power Jericho_using_Godspeed_Cross_Slash.gif|Jericho's Power Ban_attacking_Weinheidts_illusion.png|Weinheidt's Power 1 Weinheidt_shooting_his_charged_arrow.gif|Weinheidt's Power 2 Jillian_catching_King.gif|Jillian's Power Helbram using Hunter Wisp.png|Hunter Wisp Knight using Flick Stone.png|Flick Stone Knight using Death Breath.png|Death Breath Knight using Wind Shooter.png|Wind Shooter Knight using Bullet Squall.png|Bullet Squall Knight using Plant Whips.png|Plant Whip Knights using Inferno Incantation.png|Goen no Jujin Knight using Aura Burst.png|Aura Burst Mist of Dull Agony.png|Dontsu no Kiri |-| Miscellaneous= Ban healing from King's drilling hole.gif|Immortality King_fighting_Helbram.png|Levitation King transforming to introduce himself.png|Transformation Meliodas_dodging_Gilthunder_attacks.gif|Rapid Movement |-| Trivia *All of the powers' effects closely resemble the users' traits and personalities - for example: Ban's ability Snatch corresponds to his habit of stealing, Meliodas' Full Counter reflects his intention not to directly harm people, and Dreyfus' Break symbolizes his ambition to become supreme and crushing anyone who stands in his way to supremacy. *Despite powers being largely unique amongst the characters, there are several cases where individuals related by blood have displayed similar powers. These include: **Dreyfus's Break and Griamore's Wall, which have opposing properties but whose strength is dependent on their willpower. **Gilthunder's Thunderbolt and Zaratras's Great Thunder, which are lightning-based abilities similar in every aspect but name. **Gustaf's Ice Fang and Jericho's unnamed ice power, both of which are abilities revolving around the manipulation of ice. Navigation References }} es:Magia Category:Abilities Category:Universe